


Scavenger Hunt

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: A professor wants his students to make more use of their computers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentnel Thursday prompt 'hunt'

Scavenger Hunt

by Bluewolf

Blair glanced up from his laptop as Jim entered the loft. "Hi, Jim."

"You're home early," Jim said as he hung his jacket on its hook. "I thought you said you had a meeting?"

"Yes, but it didn't last quite as long as I expected. As it is, I've only been home about twenty minutes."

"Long enough to have started working on something, though." Jim crossed to the fridge. "Beer?"

"No, thanks. I want to get on with this, and if I take a beer it'll just sit there, I'll forget about it... "

"'This' being?"

"Dr. Tracey fell in love with computers about the time they first came available for home use about twenty years ago. Back then users did a lot of their own programming, so he really is computer literate. But although a lot of us use laptops - or even occasionally desktops - he hasn't been happy with the use a lot of the TAs make of their computers. He maintains that a lot of us only use it as a glorified typewriter, and in a lot of cases he's right - we still get most of the facts for lectures from books, and only use the computer to type up our lectures.

"Frankly - I'm fairly computer literate, but I still find it easier to check actual books for information. There's been once or twice I've searched for hours for something online, couldn't find it, gone to the library and got the info I needed in five minutes from a book. But Doc Tracey insists that it's easier and quicker to find info on a computer, and he's set us a sort of scavenger hunt. He's given us a list of pretty obscure facts and we're being graded on how fast we can find web sites giving details about them. We've to email him a list of the URLs when we finish.

"Personally I think it'd be fairer if we sent him each URL as we find it - someone could find all but one in the first hour, then never find the last one - OK, he'd be graded on the ones he found, but someone else might find the same number but take three days to find them. The first guy deserves a higher grade but won't get it.

"Anyway, I want to be in the top ten percent, so I need to get on..." Blair turned his attention back to his laptop.

"Does this mean you won't be wanting to waste time eating?" Jim asked.

"Maybe a sandwich - something I can eat while still searching."

"Okay - I'll make you a sandwich and get a wonderburger for myself."

That was when Jim realized just how desperate Blair was to be in that top ten percent; he didn't pause even for a moment to nag Jim about the amount of grease in a wonderburger; he just carried on with his computer search.


End file.
